criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
Trostenwald
Trostenwold'''Spelling of Trostenwold was confirmed by Geek & Sundry in the article "5 Things to Love about the New Critical Role Campaign". is a small rural town in the Marrow Valley in the Western Wynandir region of Wildemount. The town is bordered by the blue waters of the Ustaloch. The town is under the rule of the Dwendalian Empire and is a trade stop on the Amber Road. The town also serves as the place where the new party first meets. The town is most notable for its unique strain of grain and wheat, which led to a boom in breweries around the turn of the century. Of the initial glut of breweries, three brewer families have survived and prospered to this day. The town now primarily exports fish, crops and ale. The town also has a contingent of Crown's Guard who act as law enforcement for the town. The Lawmaster (local Dwendalian leadership) is a Dwarf named Norda. '''Demographics In the southern more rural region of the Empire, especially near Felderwind , which is one of the largest, tilling and farming areas of the entire Empire there is a very heavy halfling population. And so while this city is not the core of it, a larger 20-25% of the population here in Trostenwold is halfling. Geography The Ustaloch The Ustaloch, translating from Zemnian to eastern lake''Stated by Matthew in Ep 9x02, "''A Show of Scrutiny" at 2:05:26 in Common, this kidney bean-shaped body of water borders the town's wards on their eastern sides. This freshwater body is fed by a river that leads to the mountains to the north. There are a few small islands within the center of the loch. Creatures Giant water snakes dwell within the depths of the lake, there had been recently been more and more instances of these lakes coming out of the water and attacking folks on land. These snakes were between 20-25 feet long and one of these snakes had been destroying a home within the loch ward before being killed off by Beauregard, Fjord, and Jester. Loch Ward Bordered by the Ustaloch, it is the most eastern and central ward of the town and is where the docks and fishing village is. The five to six main dock structures of this ward protrude out into the lake from between ten to thirty or so feet and service the small fishing boats that work on the lake. The Old Mudhole Tavern A small dark tavern containing four tables, it was described as being like a dive bar and smelling of old wet wood, ale stain, and peanut. Vosna, the barkeep was a man in his thirties and an avid reader of the works of Samuel, he had been in the process of reading a tasteful romance novel of theirs, written in Zemnian, called the Rose Embrace. The Fletchling and Moondrop Traveling Carnival of Curiosities :→ Main article: The Fletchling and Moondrop Traveling Carnival of Curiosities. Having their first show on the day of Grissen (see Calendar of Tal'Dorei), the carnival had set up east of the Loch Ward on the southern bank of the Usterloch, this carnival was where Mollymauk Tealeaf and Yasha worked, with Molly as an entertainer and Yasha as a security guard. This carnival became the site of a ravenous zombie attack when an old man suddenly keeled over and transformed. The party was able to kill the zombie with minimal casualties. However, all of the performers, except Yasha, were taken into custody for suspicion of wrongdoing. Reynaldo's House Belonging to a meek middle-aged man with kind eyes, an unkempt chin beard, and cracked calloused fingers, this house was in the process of being repaired, having been where Beauregard, Fjord, and Jester had saved his daughter from a giant snake that had come out of the loch. He had taken a collection of 4gp, 22sp, 48cp from among the other local fisherman as means of rewarding the party for their service for having come and aided when no one else would. A scrawny young man around 14 or 15 with a puffy red afro and pale skin, who lived three houses up, had been helping the Reynaldo with various jobs and was using a large heavy butchering knife to carve the skin off the snake and fillet it for meat. The damage sustained to the dwelling included: destroyed furniture and cabinets, its door being ripped off its hinges, roof partially collapsed. North Ward The general work around the water in this ward consisted largely of individuals moving crates around. Market Area A small market street where simple wears, vegetables, meats, and handcrafted goods could be purchased. It's within this market that the party discovered that the name of the old man who had transformed into a zombie creature was called Enon. Burnished Biblos Located on the outskirts of the market street. It was described a cluttered mess. Oglin ran the small book and trinket shop. Hills Ward Crown's Guard Stockade The stockade is the main operating center for the Crown's Guard in the town. It is a large single story, though tall, rectangular building of large stone and masonry. Built for function, it isn't a beautiful building and is made to be defensible. It contained the Law Master's office and had a subterranean basement area used for holding prisoners. Points of Interest The Nestled Nook Inn ''' This two-story building located in the ___ ward is where the party first meet, and the first location described for the second campaign. Caleb and Nott slept in a second-floor room of this inn after an apparently rough evening. Beauregard, Fjord, and Jester met a patron at this inn to collect payment, which in turn led to the two groups meeting. Jester had etched a dick into one the tables at this inn. The inn consisted had three rooms upstairs with a communal washroom at the very end of the hall. '''Employees *'Yorda': A 40-something-year-old woman tavern-keeper, rents out the rooms and seems to manage the inn. She had shoulder length blonde hair and weathered skin. *'Adelyn': A redhead barmaid who rushed from table to table taking orders and goes to and from the back kitchen to get meals for customers. Menu Job Board The board currently has one sheet posted by someone in the Hills Ward looking for folks to do an extermination run near the southern portion of the Ustaloch. It looks like there seems to be a vole infestation. Hillsbrook Parchment and Binding This shop is a boutique in a layout like a cross, with windows at the ends and a door at the back. The shop contains lots of books on farming technique, as well as books on how to grow and care for different types of vegetation, plants, and various beasts of burden. There are also books on the different seasons on what's best for different types of grain and wheat. There are a couple of books that deal with discussion on the Menagerie Coast, that talk about the Clovis Concord, and a discussion on the political structure that maintains the city states there. The person who runs this shop is an older man by the name of (Shebaiti? Sheena?). ''The closest Library is in Zadash up north. That is where the library of the Cobalt Soul resides. Its a bit pricey to peruse their selection. Caleb finds a book on hoe technique called Jamison's Hoedown. The owner wanted 2 silver pieces in exchange for the book. '''Notable Houses' The Baumbauch House '''is one of the three brewer families in Trostenwold. Beauregard, Fjord and Jester helped to load crates for this house and swindled from their employees. This house also has the blessing of Fryda Langer, the Starosta. The '''Husseldorf House is one of the three brewer families in Trostenwold. The party visits their brewery during a brewery tour. They met Vos and June, two women who run the brewery facility. The Vonbrant House is one of the three brewer families in Trostenwold The party visits their brewery during a brewery tour. History Background When the party arrives in the town, there is a new visiting carnival called "The Fletching and Moondrop Traveling Carnival of Curiosities". This carnival is the site of a zombie attack that the new party helped stop. Trivia References Category:Wildemount Category:Towns Category:Settlements Category:Settlements in Wildemount